dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruling the Nile
Description Ruling the Nile is the second Single Player Campaign in the mobile game "DomiNations" and takes place in Egypt during the Bronze Age. The goal of the campaign is to destroy the "Giza pyramid" in Memphis. The campaign consists of 12 maps with five stars each. Upon earning all 60 stars, the player receives 25 Crowns. Levels Below are the levels of the campaign. 'Abu' "Home to temples to the god Ramesses." Strategy: Loot: Facts: Abu; today known as Elephantine (جزيرة الفنتين‎ in Arabic) is an island in the Nile River in Northern Nubia. It is part of the city of Aswan in Southern Egypt. In Ancient Egypt, Abu was a fort and it marked the southern border of Egypt. There are temples in Abu that are dedicated to pharaohs but were destroyed by the Ottoman Empire. In Egyptian mythology, Abu was the birthplace of Khnum, god of creation and the waters. Dakhla "The inner oasis." Strategy: Loot: Facts: Dakhla (الداخلة in Arabic) is an oasis located in Egypt's Western Desert. Dakhla Oasis lies in the New Valley Governorate of Egypt, 350 km from the Nile and between the oases of Farafra and Kharga. It measures approximately 80 km (50 mi) from east to west and 25 km (16 mi) from north to south. Dakhla translates to 'inner oasis.' Berenice "A city famous for its prosperity." Strategy: Loot: Facts: Berenice (Βερενίκη in Greek) is an ancient seaport in Egypt. In Ancient Egypt, it was transformed from a village to a city by Ptolemy II of the Ptolemaic Kingdom; which is a Hellenistic (Greek-related) kingdom in Egypt. It was named after Ptolemy II's mother; Berenice I of Egypt. Abydos "Home to the Temple of Seti I." Strategy: Loot: Facts: Abydos (Abdju in Ancient Egyptian) is a city in Ancient Egypt and is one of the nomes of Upper Egypt (ironically, Upper Egypt is located in Southern Egypt). The city has many temples and tombs; most notably the Temple of Seti I. The city was active from the First Dynasty to the Thirtieth Dynasty. Thebes "The city of the god Amun-Ra." Strategy: Loot: 1,960 food & gold Facts: Thebes (Θῆβαι'' in Ancient Greek; Waset in Ancient Egyptian) is a city in Ancient Egypt and is one of the nomes and capitals of Upper Egypt (ironically, Upper Egypt is located in Southern Egypt). The city was the capital of Egypt in the Middle Kingdom and most of the New Kingdom. The city is also devoted to the Egyptian god Amun. After the conquest of Alexander the Great, Thebes' name changed into Diospolis. Today, the ancient city is owned by the city of Luxor, Egypt. '''Sawu' "Port on the Red Sea." Strategy: Loot: Facts: There are no historical references about the ancient city of Sawu. However, Sawu's location in the Campaign Map resembles the town of Safaga. Safaga (سفاجا in Arabic) is a tourist city as well as a small port. Safaga also have mines specified for phosphate. Otherwise, Sawu is the name of a fictional city in the video game Pharaoh. Kharga "The outer oasis." Strategy: Loot: Facts: Kharga (الخارجة in Arabic) is an oasis and a large town in Egypt's western desert. Kharga is the capital of the New Valley Governorate of Egypt as well as being the largest oasis in the Libyan Desert of Egypt. It is about 160 km long and from 20 km to 80 km wide. Kharga is also home to the Temple of Hibis which is a Persian Period temple. Kharga translate to 'the outer'. Amarna "Contains the Great Temple of the Aten." Strategy: Loot: 4,000 food & gold Facts: Amarna (العمارنة in Arabic, Akhenaten in Ancient Egyptian) is a city built by Pharoah Akhenaten of the late Eighteenth Dynasty to become a new capital for Ancient Egypt. It was shortly abandoned after the death of Akhenaten. Akhenaten means "Horizon of the Aten" and was the religious center for the 'new cult of Aten' which is why there are temples built for it. Today, Amarna is now an archaeological site. 'Bahariya' "Seaside oasis with mining and agriculture." Strategy: Loot: 3,500 gold & 4,500 food Facts: Bahariya (الواحات البحرية in Arabic) is an oasis in Egypt's western desert. It is located in the the Giza Governorate of Egypt and is 370 kilometers away from Cairo; Egypt's capital. Around the oasis are villages with the main village, El-Bawaiti (الباويطي in Arabic) as its administrative center. Bahariya's economy relies on mainly agriculture, iron ore mining, and tourism. Fruits such as guavas, mangoes, dates, and olives are the main produce. Bahariya translates to "The Seaside Oases". Avaris "A bustling center for trade." Strategy: Loot: 5,000 gold & food Facts: Avaris (Αὔαρις in Greek) was the capital of Egypt under the Hyksos; who were a mixed group of Asiatic people that took over Ancient Egypt. It is located in the northeastern region of the Nile Delta. Due to its position in the Delta, it was an economic and trading hub of Egypt. It was later destroyed by Ahmose I, the first pharaoh of the famous Eighteenth Dynasty in 1550 BC(E). Damanhur "City of the god Horus." Strategy: Loot: 5,000 gold & food Facts: Damanhur (دمنهور in Arabic, Ἑρμοῦ πόλις μικρά in Greek) is a city in Lower Egypt and the capital of the Beheira Governorate. It's located 160 kilometers northwest of Cairo. The city is Lower Egypt's 7th nome and is dedicated to the Egyptian god of the sky and kingship; Horus. Memphis "Home to the Pyramid complex at Giza." Strategy: Loot: 7,000 gold & food Facts: Memphis (منف‎ in Arabic, Μέμφις in Greek) is a famous ancient city in Lower Egypt. The city was the first nome of Lower Egypt, capital of Egypt during the Old Kingdom period, and is famous for having the Giza Pyramids Complex. It is located 20 kilometers south of Cairo. The city is situated at a strategic position at the mouth of the Nile Delta. The city thrived as a centre for trade, commerce, religion, with many harbors, workshops, blacksmiths, palaces, etc. Today, Memphis is now a World Heritage Site and is located near the town Mit Rahina. Campaign Buildings Trivia Category:Single Player